1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter housings and, more particularly, to a combined filter housing and combination cover and extractor mechanism capable of removing individual filters.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The Applicant is aware of several devices which are designed to store and dispense paper filters and in particular, coffee filters, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,297 issue to Reiber, on June 6, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,673 issued to Heath, et al., on July 29, 1980; as well as Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,396 issued on June 30, 1987, and applicants currently pending application Ser. No. 117,085, filed Nov. 5, 1987. However, none of these devices whether taken alone or in combination, reveal a simple filter housing and dispensing mechanism which is able to store flattened conic filters in a substantially dust free or enclosed environment, dispenses them hygienically and prepares them for insertion into the filter housing or receiving device ready for use without touching the filter by the user thereof.
The apparatus as set forth herein overcomes these shortcomings by providing combined filter housing and extractor suitable for storing a plurality of flattened conically-shaped filters in an essentially enclosed housing. The filters to be dispensed are inserted from their shipping container into one end (enlarged opening) in the housing ready for use. The enclosed end opening is provided with a lid to provide protection for the filters stored within the housing. An opening is provided in the top surface of the housing. A combined cover and extracting mechanism capable of readily removing a single filter, repeatedly, as required by the user thereof, is also provided. All these features are achieved with a minimum of complexity and with economy of production.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter housing which is capable of storing a plurality of filters and is essentially completely enclosed to prevent dust and debris from accumulating on the filters.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive, attractive, combination filter housing and extractor mechanism that is capable of repeatedly dispensing a single filter as required suitable for mounting in either a horizontal or vertical position.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a filter housing and extractor mechanism which stores and dispenses flattened conically-shaped filters and dispenses and opens the filter for insertion into a filter receiving device, used on coffee makers, without the user thereof coming into contact with the filter.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a combination filter housing and extractor mechanism for flattened filters which is attractive and may also be utilized for the placement of advertising indicia thereon.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive filter housing and filter extractor mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture and convenient to use.